


Go to Hell

by CSDeckerx



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Broken Promises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDeckerx/pseuds/CSDeckerx
Summary: There were moments in Chloe's life that she looked back on and thought 'why didnt I think before I said that', and right now, standing here arguing with Lucifer Morningstar was her biggest one."You know what? Go to hell!" She shouts. The second the words leave her lips she knew it was wrong to say to him, even before the shock on his face appears, slowly molding into one of hurt, pain clear in his dark ancient eyes.*set after 4x09 but just before 4x10 until well...you'll see*





	Go to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Basically bella asked me to write a fic where Chloe tells Lucifer to go to hell in anger and its angsty so yeah enjoy I guess

There were moments in Chloe's life that she looked back on and thought 'why didnt I think before I said that', and right now, standing here arguing with Lucifer Morningstar was her biggest one.  
  
Things had been going well since Chloe helped him start the path to his own forgiveness. But the unspoken connection and feelings between then remained unresolved, leaving room for tension, which was probably what escalated the argument.  
  
Their argument was over something stupid but they both could be stubborn and hot headed so it got worse. She went too far and she learnt far too late.  
  
"You know what? Go to hell!" She shouts. The second the words leave her lips she knew it was wrong to say to him, even before the shock on his face appears, slowly molding into one of hurt, pain clear in his dark ancient eyes.  
  
"Lucifer, I didn't mea-" She reaches out for him, but her sentence is cut short when he flinched away from her hand.  
Her stomach drops as he shakes his head, still looking at her with a new heartbreaking glistening gaze.  
  
"If that's what you wish. I'll bother you no more." His voice wavers slightly, before his whole demeanour changes, his walls are thrown back up with a gust of wind and the appearance of his bat like wings make her gasp. He blinks out of existence a moment later.  
  
"No!" She grasps the air where he stood milliseconds before, bile rising in her throat, heart pounding against her ribcage. He'd left. Had he actually flown back down to hell? Had he left her because of a silly phrase?  
  
Lucifer took things so literally sometimes and she knew hell was a sore spot between them especially after the whole Father Kinley fiasco. In the back of his mind, maybe a fraction of him still thinks she wants him back there.  
  
She didnt know how long she stood there in an empty interrogation room until a uni came in asking to use it, she nods numbly, her feet moving her along.  
  
Chloe only realises she is at Lux when she pulls her car into the private parking space in the building.  
  
A part of her had to see it for herself, or maybe it was because she wanted to feel as close to him as she could, maybe he might still be there. But then why would he be?  
  
Her mind was racing and heart breaking with each step and jolt of the elevator as it ascended, a familiar feeling overcame her, one which was previously accompanied by an empty room with plastic sheets.  
  
The elevator opens and she unconsciously stops breathing as she steps out into his domain.  
  
"You're still here." She breathes a sigh of relief, holding her tear ducts at bay.  
  
He stands bent over the counter of his bar, bottle in hand and appearance ruggeded, hair disheveled and shirt untucked but no less beautiful.  
  
He raises his head at her voice, staring at her, his face impassive.  
  
"What are you doing here?" His voice monotone as he takes another swig from his bottle.  
  
Seeing him standing in front her seemingly unconcerned that he had left her thinking he had gone away forever, filled her with a rage.  
  
"I thought you had left!" She screams at him, storming closer to him, pointing her finger in his direction, cheeks going red with anger.  
  
His resolve begins to crack and anger rises as he stands up straight, bottle abandoned as he steps closer to her, still keeping a distance between them however.  
  
"What? To hell? I was considering it since that's what you would want. You've tried it before after all." He scoffs, avoiding eye contact as he looks anywhere but her. Her heart lurches as she realises she was right. A part of him still believed she wanted him gone.  
  
"Are you serious?! Lucifer it would break me apart." Her voice cracks as she let's her emotions flow.  
  
The anger fades to leave way for confusion on his features, brows furrowing as he finally looks up at her.  
  
"What?" He asks quietly, almost like he didnt believe what he just heard from her lips. How tragic was that she thought to herself, that he didnt even know how much he truly meant to her.  
  
She breathes in deep, trying to steady her voice unsuccessfully.  
  
"Not seeing you ever again, I cannot even fathom what that would do to me."  
  
"Detective..." He steps closer into her space, looking down at her with empathy.  
  
"No, you cant begin to know how sorry I am for almost helping send you back and it makes me feel sick with myself for even considering it. I cant lose you Lucifer."  
  
"Okay." He hushes her, eyes alight with emotion, his hand softly caressing her cheek. Her eyes close involuntarily, finding a moment of peace in his touch, leaning into it.  
  
"But, please Detective, I beg you, dont carry that guilt." He looks at her with desperation, willing her to forgive herself because he knows the outcome if she doesnt and that thought seems to haunt him.  
  
She nods as tears run down her face, her own hand coming to rest against his cheek. His breath hitches slightly at the contact as he looks at her with a vulnerable yet hopeful expression.  
  
"I'm so sorry for everything. And I didnt mean what I said before it was just a figure of speech. How could i ever mean that?" She whispers, leaning her forehead against his, their breaths intermingled as his other hand falls to her waist almost like he was steadying himself.  
  
"I know that now." He replies as he leans forward, lips pressing softly against her cheek, just inches from the corner of her mouth. He does it again, this time so he touches her lips.  
  
Chloe slides her hand into his hair, marveling at the man in front of her, as his lips trace faintly down to her neck, repeatedly whispering 'I know. It's okay'.  
  
He was comforting and reassuring her so her soul could be saved when she was the one that hurt him. Or maybe he was also finding comfort for himself. All she knew for certain was how much she wanted him.  
  
She pulls his face back so its level with her own before pressing her lips against his, opening and becoming much more sensual, the feel of his tongue against hers.  
  
His hands move sensually over her body, like he was committing each curve to his memory. Chloe moves then both backwards until Lucifer's back hits the side of the piano.  
  
He groans into her mouth which sends sharp jolts into her abdomen, especially when he grabs her by her behind and lifts her up, spinning them round so he can place her ontop. She opens her legs to accommodate for him as she begins to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off as he does the same for hers.  
  
Lucifer continues his mission onto her neck, his lips soft but hungry, stubble scratching against her skin.  
  
He kisses a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear while one of his hands cups her breast, finger caressing over causing her to jolt forward into him, their hips flushed together.  
  
"Detective." He breathes as he grinds between her legs, the movement created marvelous friction, to which she responds in kind.  
  
"Are you sure?" He breaks his lips away from her neck for a moment, his dark eyes shining with desire and affection.  
  
"Of course I am. I just want you." She strokes the side of his face, her thumb sweeping over his swollen lips.  
  
He looks at her like she had given him the world in that very instant and her heart skipped a beat at the sight.  
  
Lucifer lifts her up with one arm round her waist, carrying her towards his bed.  
  
He places her down gently, not breaking contact as he lies down with her, hovering over her for a moment, before a smirk appears on his face and he begins to move down, leaving a trail of wet open mouthed kisses along the way that sent her crazy.  
  
Lucifer removes her jeans extremely quickly and then begins to remove her underwear with his teeth, and continues to pull them down, nose sliding against her inner thigh and part of his mouth grazing against her skin along the way.  
  
Once he frees her of her clothing and his own, he works his way back up her thighs, once again leaving traces of his lips behind. It was like he was adamant on kissing every square inch of her. Not that she was complaining, she had the same desire to do to him.  
  
Her thoughts are quickly cut short with a swipe of his tongue up her slit, making her gasp as she grabs his hair to centre herself.  
  
Lucifer groans against her. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this for." He says with reverence and it almost finishes her there and then.  
  
He alternates between using his tongue on her clit or inside of her but it's a short time later that he sends her crashing with only his mouth.  
  
She comes back to awareness when he rests his chin against her stomach, once again looking at her like she is perfect.  
  
She gently touches his face and smiles in thankfulness, his own soft smile appearing as he moves upwards, his hard length dragging against her leg as he moves.  
  
She brushes the hair that has fallen onto his forehead away, before pressing another kiss against his lips, tasting herself.  
  
Chloe uses her strength to flip them over so she is straddling him, leaning her hands against his chest as her hair falls down against her face. Lucifer reaches up to tuck it back behind her ear so he can see all of her, his gaze mesmerized.  
  
She reaches between them, taking him in her hand, causing him to rut against it as he gasps. She moves him so he is at her entrance, his cock just rubbing against her and he let's out the most needy moan that leaves her even more breathless.  
  
"Please Chloe." He begs her and she has to give him what he wants, how could she not. She slides down onto him, taking him in and feeling how perfect he fits her. They both groan at the sensation, the moment of finally being like this after so many years of denial and triangles and secrets. Now it was just them.  
  
Chloe moves against him slowly, rocking in ways that leave Lucifer speechless as he stares at her for a moment. He comes out of it when she grabs his shoulder, indicating for him to come closer. He sits them both up without upsetting their rhythm, their chests pressed together as he reclaims her lips.  
  
"Chloe." He murmurs against her, mouth touching her nose as his forehead pressed to hers as he thrusts into her harder.  
  
She feels the familiar build up of ecstacy but before she let's herself go, something overtakes her. A primal need of reassurance.  
  
Her hand gently but firmly moves to his neck, pushing him back down, hand round his throat. He looks at her in surprise, clearly appreciating her dominance.  
  
"Lucifer, I need you to promise me."  
  
His hips slam upwards as his rhythm starts to falter, indicating how close he was. "What?" He asks dazed.  
  
"Promise me you wont go back to hell." She tightens her grip on his neck, not enough to cause him pain, but enough to get his attention.  
  
"Chloe..." He begins to say, but she stops all movement.  
  
"Promise me." She tells him as she stares down into his flushed face and lustful eyes. He reaches to wipe the stray tear that falls from her eye.  
  
"I promise." He whispers for her and her only. She slides her hand from his neck to his cheek, bringing him back up to her level as she continues to move up and down on him.  
  
They both fall over the edge together, stuck to each other, bodies sweaty and breathing heavy and they both had never felt anything more perfect than this moment.  
  
He pulls her close and holds her tight, Chloe's head falling against his chest. She could hear his strong and steady heartbeat. It made her peaceful. She was in his arms, no walls between them anymore. It made him peaceful.  
  
  
But that all changed. The next day happened. Demons, kidnappings, fights and rituals ending in Lucifer stopping his old followers by scaring them back under.  
  
And then she found hersel stood on his balcony, staring at him with disbelief as he told her he had to go back. Because they needed a king.  
  
"No."  
  
"Chloe-"  
  
"No! You promised me Lucifer and you never break a promise!" She shouts at him accusingly. His features are etched with pain as he watches her fall apart.  
  
"That's not true. The was only one other time I broke a deal and the reason I did was for the same reason I'm doing it now. For your safety." He takes her hand in his, running comforting circles in a weak attempt to calm her.  
  
"I have to keep you safe. I cannot bare the thought of you being hurt when I could have stopped it." He confesses to her. Some of her fight leaves her because deep down she knows she would do the same.  
  
She still couldn't accept it though, she couldn't let him go. She couldn't live the happiest version of her life without him.  
  
"Please, don't leave. I- I love you." She tells him for the first time and what seems to be the last. His face softens, eyes glistening as he laughs. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. He really was an angel.  
  
But it didnt change anything, in fact, it probably solidified his renown to return. Then with one last gentle press of his lips against her own, and a broken goodbye, he spreads his refound white wings and leaves her as he goes back to hell.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
